oOoRugrats Soap OperaoOo
by oOo Diamond oOo
Summary: this is my first fanfic. its alot like a soap opera and the rugrats are around 21-25. suicide, babies, lesbians soon, and relationshops torn over cheating. i think its great please review!


"Zachary." she said slowly, running into the arms of her boyfriend. He kissed her softly, but she turned away bitterly. "I.I can't.you can't kiss me like that when you already love Annemarie.It's just." She paused, thinking of something to say. He really couldn't kiss her. He had loved Annemarie for almost 3 months now, and they were just friends. Just friends. She hated this, she wished longingly she could replace what they had, but she knew it could never happen. Never. "If that's how you really feel, "he said as he walked out the door and out of her life as well. Now she regretted what she did. She felt so guilty. She loved him, and she had hurt his feelings in the worst way possible. She went to the bathroom and saw that she was crying, she didn't even realize it. Tears of guilt. She ran away, away from what was making her so sad, and lay on her bed to escape the pain. It didn't help as much as she had thought, but it was comfort none the less. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~* "Madison, "she said, as she clutched the baby in her soft and welcoming arms. "Honey, I'm glad we picked this name." she said, as she kissed the baby softly on its pink forehead. The baby had fallen asleep by now, so she handed it to her husband, and lay down on the hospital bed. She drifted off to sleep as the nurse ushered her husband out of the room and down the hall to the nursery, all the while talking about the weather. "Here's where the baby's going to be for a couple days while your girlfriend recovers, " the nurse stated as she put the sleeping baby down in the plastic container. "Well Ryan, what do you say you go downstairs and see what the cafeteria has for lunch today?" she suggested while she closed the door to the nursery and went to feed another baby that was crying loudly. He walked through the halls while he thought about what had happened today. He had been waiting for this child for almost a year now, and he finally had it. He had been at this hospital all night, and it was almost four am. He walked into the cafeteria and saw that all they had was some eggs and toast. He grabbed an orange juice and left back down the hall. The hall was unusually empty for this morning, but he thought nothing of it and kept on walking. Room 224. He stopped walking and went inside. There she was, writing in her journal as she did every night. She would never let him see it, but he didn't care. Sometimes he wondered what was in that journal, but he wouldn't invade her privacy like that. She looked so beautiful sitting there, he thought. Just then she turned to him and whispered in his ear. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ She looked at the knife. How easy it would be. She picked it up and looked at it for a moment, before putting it back down. Why had she done this to her? They knew she was weak. They knew. She knew too, but the pain was unbearable. She cried more than she had ever cried before. It was a misunderstanding.she told herself, but that only made it worse. All she had to do was- but she couldn't. She had her entire life ahead of her. She could be really famous someday. She was really pretty and talented, but how would that ever happen with her luck? She doesn't hate me. I know it. It was my fault and I should mad at myself, not her.but all she could think of was what happened that night. She slid slowly down the smooth surface of the cupboard and landed gently on the cold, hard kitchen floor and thought. Heather ran up to me and hugged me. Then I told her. I just talked, and talked, and talked, and when I thought I was done, she met my eyes. I could see a single tear streaming down her face and drip to her chest. I longed to tell her I was just joking around, but I couldn't. it was my fault. My fault. She looked at the ground. I told her that I hadn't meant to do it, but her gaze stayed on the sidewalk. It wasn't fair. We had been friends since we were three. Why had this happened? Suddenly I felt an emptiness somewhere in the cold depths of my heart. I had lost my best friend. My only friend. She looked back at the knife. She imagined her entire life rushing through her head. She thought about all those times she had spent time with heather. The time in 5th grade when they got suspended together and spent the day cruising the mall. The time In 8th grade when they dated two guys and ended up dumping them on the same day. The day when they got puppies that both looked alike and took care of them for a week, only to give them to heather's next door neighbor who had quite a collection of pets. And tonight. S 


End file.
